


Wound Up

by shrift



Category: due South
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-15
Updated: 2007-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could kiss you," Ray said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound Up

**Author's Note:**

> I did a kissing meme, and purelyironic asked for Fraser/Kowalski.

"I could kiss you," Ray said.

"Pardon?" Fraser said, freezing in the doorway of the bathroom. The door banged on his shoulders, and he didn't even flinch. Dief's nails clattered in the hallway as he chased after Frannie and her tray of éclairs and fancy coffee. Welsh was gonna flip his nut when he saw her. He'd just announced a ban on mocha frappywhatsits at yesterday's staff meeting.

"I could kiss you on the mouth," Ray said, pushing Fraser into the men's room.

"Oh, _God_," Dewey said, fleeing the bathroom with the faucet still running and his hands dripping wet. Ray was kinda surprised Dewey actually washed his hands.

Ray crowded Fraser into one of the stalls and locked the door. Fraser had just pulled his polite Canadian hammer of logic on their suspect and gotten him to crack. Ray hated it when Fraser pulled that crap on _him_, but he loved it when Fraser unleashed his own brand of whoopass in the box.

"You made that little shitbag _cry_, Fraser," Ray crowed.

Fraser rubbed his eyebrow with his thumb. "Yes, well."

Ray wheeled his arms as much as he could in the tiny stall. "What? What? You are killing my joy, here."

"Perhaps I'd rather not indulge in schadenfreude just now, Ray," Fraser said pissily.

Ray squinted at Fraser, and then poked him in the chest. "You are so wound up right now."

Fraser cracked his neck. "I'm nothing of the kind."

"Oh, please, I know from wound up," Ray said. Fraser's color was high and his eyes were bright, and his obvious wound-up-ness was making Ray kinda stupid. He grabbed Fraser's face and planted a noisy smack on his mouth, and just as he was pulling back, Fraser's tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. Ray paused and made a "gnngh" noise when Fraser's tongue brushed against his mouth. Ray didn't know if it was an accident or an invitation. It really wasn't the kind of thing he wanted to misinterpret.

"Ray," Fraser said, his voice low and weird, and Ray sucked his tingling lower lip into his mouth without thinking. Fraser pushed him against the opposite side of the stall, the toilet paper dispenser hitting the small of his back. "Ray," Fraser said again, and then kissed him for real. Fraser kissed with gusto, with sharp teeth and a nasty tongue for such a sweet face. Ray just held on and tried not to moan too loud.

Fraser leaned into him hard enough that the toilet paper dispenser creaked, and then Fraser teleported to the other side of the stall, red-faced and smoothing the front of his uniform.

"Okay, um," Ray said. "That was."

"My apologies, Ray, I don't know what came over --"

Ray rubbed his fingers over his mouth and said, "Ngh."

Fraser's apology stuttered to a stop. Ray hooked his thumbs in his pockets and spread his legs a little more, and just kind of _looked_ at Fraser.

"Oh," Fraser said breathlessly.

"Uh huh," Ray said with feeling, and adjusted himself in his pants.

"Gnngh," Fraser said.


End file.
